The Heat is On
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: On a hot summer day, Inuyasha and his friends decided to find somewhere to cool down. But that's not the only thing that's heating up. And with such a thing, Inuyasha's demon goes into overdrive.


**The Heat is On**

On a _hot_ summer day, Inuyasha and his friends decided to find somewhere to cool down. But that's not the only thing that's heating up. And with such a thing, Inuyasha's demon goes into overdrive. Warning: Lemon

In the feudal era, Inuyasha and his friends are walking in the wide open meadow. With such hot weather, Kagome's in a more appropriate outfit; a pair of pink shorts towards the knees, and a dark pink tank top. The sun has definitely heated up the place. And with such a thing, Kagome is the first to begin to sweat. She gets into her backpack and brings out her canteen. "Are you okay?" Sango asks as she comes up to her so-called-sister. Sango is in her village outfits but with her long sleeves onto her shoulders. Kagome nods, "Yeah, it's just so hot out here." Kagome replies as she gives Sango another canteen. "Drink up." She encourages her. Sango smiles and takes the thing.

Kirara hops down from Sango's shoulder and puts her paw onto Kagome's leg. "Oh, don't worry, Kirara. I got your bowl so you can drink." Kagome smiles down and she kneels down and opens up the top of the backpack and pulls out a cat bowl, and a bottle of water. She sets the bowl down and pours the water into it. Once the bowl is full, Kirara drinks it like no tomorrow. That's more than enough to prove that the cat demon was very thirsty. In no time the bowl empties out. "We'll have more when we get back to Kaede's village." Sango said as she picks up her feline companion.

Miroku and Shippo smiles at the scene. "Kagome is such a caring person in the group." Shippo comments to the monk. "Indeed she is." Miroku agrees with young fox kid. Inuyasha doesn't seem to care about the scenario. "All she does is waste our time to find the shards." He rudely said as he goes off ahead of the group. What he didn't expect was that Kagome heard him loud and clear. "Sit!" She shouts from the top of her lungs. The beads around Inuyasha's neck glow and slam his face into the ground. Kagome sneers at him and steps onto his back. Being slammed onto the ground is bad enough, but with Kagome stepping onto his, just made it worse. "What was that for?" Inuyasha lifts his head to see Kagome with the scariest expression she has ever given to anyone.

"Hmm, let's refresh your memory." Kagome tips her chin in a thinking manner, "Ah, first, you didn't seem to care about us whatsoever. That deserved me to say the word for your ignorance." She then stomps onto his back again, causing Inuyasha to shouts in pure agony. "And number two, you didn't even bother to consider my position on how I take care of you at the slightest." She gets off of him and walks on ahead of him. The beads fade its power, allowing Inuyasha to get back up. But when is about to do so, the pain of his back prevented him from getting all the way up. "Damn her." He growls at her. Sango rolls her eyes. "Kirara, you know what to do." She strokes her cat's head. Kirara nods and goes to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is on his knees and hands and sees Kirara coming up to him. Kirara surrounds herself into her sabre-tooth form and gets under Inuyasha, making sure he lays onto her back. "Thanks Kirara." Inuyasha mumbles to her. Kirara nods and walks instead of flying. Shippo and Miroku walk up beside him. "You deserved that you know." Miroku said to his friend. Inuyasha shows a sour face and turns the other way, not in the mode to look at him. "You know, it's not nice to say such a think to a girl. Did you have any idea how hurt Kagome was when you said that?" Miroku lectures. Shippo hop onto Kirara's head and look down to the half demon. "Miroku's right. The least you can do is apologize to her when she's okay." He suggests to Inuyasha. "Just leave me be." Inuyasha demands the two. Shippo hops back onto Miroku's shoulder. "Let's go." Miroku said quietly even though Inuyasha heard them.

Kirara turns around to the rider with whine. "It's nothing to worry about, Kirara." Inuyasha pets her head to assure her. Kirara nods and continues on walking. 'But what really worries me is that Kagome's in her state that she is moodier than any other time. That only means that she's in heat.' He thought to himself. 'If this keeps on going with the hot weather, it'll be harder for me to control my demon self. We have to find a lake or something to cool down.' He concludes his thought. As his back begins to get better, he repositions himself and rides onto Kirara's back. "Hey, Let's fly up and find a lake." He said. Kirara leaps into the air and helps to get a view from below. Inuyasha uses his nose to pinpoint where is the best spot. Upon getting the valley, Inuyasha spots something. "Sweet. We gotta tell the others." Inuyasha said with satisfaction. Kirara flies back.

Sango and Kagome were having their girl-to-girl talk. "Honestly, Sango. I never got a single compliment from Inuyasha. Anything I do for him, he just gloats that he's fine on taking care of himself. Why can't he just accept my help?" Kagome said with dejection. Sango sighs. She's more of the understanding type. "I believe it has to do with with his ego. I find it absolutely pointless. All men are like that; proving that they're better than the other." Sango adds her own advice. Kagome chuckles. "Well I just don't know rather or not they realize that at all." Sango smiles back and looks up to see Kirara and Inuyasha flying over them. "Where are they going?" Sango asks Kagome. Kagome merely shrugs her for her response.

It doesn't take long for Kirara and Inuyasha to land in front of them. "We found a lake close by. We can cool down there." He tells them. Kagome looks at him in such confusion. "What is it?" Inuyasha asks her as he gets off of Kirara. "Why are you telling us this? Are you trying to pull a fast on me?" Kagome crossed her arm. Inuyasha shakes his head. "No, I was just trying to find a body of water for us to cool down because of this hot weather." He reasons to her. Kagome shakes her head and walks pass him.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. Just when he's about to take hold of Kagome's shoulder, Miroku does the shoulder grab on him. Inuyasha turns around to see Miroku shaking his head. "Not right now." He advices him. Inuyasha isn't going to give up on this. He yanks his shoulder out of Miroku's hold and walks on ahead. He turns around to see Sango and Kagome riding Kirara's back. For now, that's one point why Kagome doesn't want to ride on Inuyasha's back because of what she did to him earlier.

It doesn't take long for the group to find the lake that Inuyasha and Kirara spotted from the sky. "Well, we're here." Kagome said casually. She kneels down to take her backpack. She opens up the top to dig though the huge device. She smiles as she pulls out her bathing suit. Sango kneels down beside her. "What's that thing?" She asks curiously. Kagome smiles as she presents the clothes. "Oh, this is a bathing suit. Back in my time, we wear these whenever we go swimming." Kagome explains the background. "And I think I have one in your size." Kagome add as she pulls out another one.

Sango raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure this will fit me?" She asks her. Kagome nods. "Yeah. I know that you're a bit bigger than me. So I made sure I got the right size for you." Kagome gives it to you. Sango seems a bit nervous about this. "Then how do I put this on?" Sango asks another question as they go into a secluded area. "Make sure those boys stay away while we go change." Sango turns to tell her feline companion. Kirara nods and sits outside of the space.

Inuyasha and Miroku walk around the lake. "Are you sure this is safe for us to cool down?" Shippo asks Inuyasha nervously. Inuyasha sniffs the area. "Looks safe to me." Inuyasha replies shortly. "Looks safe? A few moments ago, you and Kirara flew to find this, and didn't bother to make sure it's safe for us to go swimming?!" Shippo shouts to him. Couldn't stand the kid's raising voice, Inuyasha grabs the back of the kid's vest. "If you think it's safe, why don't you go there and see for yourself." He throws the fox child and see he flying in the air. He grins as he watches the kid about to get into the water.

Shippo quickly grabs a leaf. "Transform!" He shouts and turns a pink balloon floating away from the water. "Ha. Nice try Inuyasha. You can't throw me into a body water when I turn myself into something that will float me away." Shippo shouts as well sticking his tongue out. Inuyasha doesn't look bothered. "Oh don't worry, Shippo. I knew you were gonna to that." He calls out to him. Shippo changes his face to a confused one. "You set me up?" Shippo shouts as he turns around to see Miroku throwing a few sutras at him. Shippo couldn't outfly the sutras. The papers zap the balloon, forcing Shippo to revert back into his original form and land into the water. Miroku grins. "Well Shippo. I believe it's safe in there." He calls out to him. Shippo comes to the surface, gasping for air. "Cheaters!" He shouts as he swims towards them.

The girls come out of their secluded area in beautiful bathing suits. Kagome's bathing suit is a green bikini with pink floral designs. Sango's bathing suit is a black one with purple shells on them. Kirara hops onto Sango's shoulder. The girls catch Inuyasha and Miroku messing with Shippo. "What on earth are they doing to Shippo?" Sango asks as she wraps her waist with her wrapped skirt she normally wears whenever she's in her village outfit. Interesting enough, the black bands that wear on her arms and legs aren't on her at all. Kagome on the other hand has a green beach towel wrapped around her waste. "I don't know. But I think they need to be punished." Kagome replies as the girls walk towards the lake.

Shippo gets to the shore and sees the girls coming up. He runs up to them. "Kagome, you won't believe what Inuyasha and Miroku did to me." He whines as he gets into Kagome's arms. "What happened?" Kagome asks as she places the blanket onto the bank of the lake and dry Shippo from being all wet. "Inuyasha told me that the lake is safe for us to swim in. But he didn't really tell me the entire truth." Shippo begins his story. Sango sets Kirara down and looks out toward the lake to see nothing out of the ordinary. "Looks safe to me." She comments casually. Shippo looks up to her in surprised. "That's what Inuyasha said. But that he decided to use me to make sure it is." Shippo continues the story. "He threw me in the air. But before I got in, I transformed into my balloon form. I kinda stated that I can't get in as long as I float away." Shippo rubs the back of his neck.

Sango sit down next to him. "Then what happened?" She asks with interest. Shippo sighs, "Miroku threw his sutras at me, forcing me to turn back into my true and land into the water." Shippo ends his story. Kagome and Sango looked at each other. "I never expected Miroku to play a dirty trick on Shippo." Sango whispers to her friend. "I know that Inuyasha is too much of a jerk to do something like that on him. I believe that they deserve a punishment." She grins as she stands up.

Miroku and Inuyasha walk towards where the girls are sitting. Miroku spots Sango in such a flattering way. The way her body is like an hourglass with the two piece bathing suit Kagome brought for her back in her time. Just seeing her like that has Miroku smirks in the most lecherous way than before. Inuyasha catches Miroku's eyes in that matter. "Don't you dare, Miroku. Do you have any idea what Sango might do to you?" He warns him. Miroku grins even widen. "Nonsense. I've been through one many occasions when I grope her behind and get slapped in the face. I kinda like it." Miroku protest in a flirty way.

Inuyasha was going to try to convince him not to do it. But then he spots Kagome in a pretty bathing suit. That sight is more than enough to force the demon within him to claim her. Just looking at her in that bikini is more than enough to give demon within the temptation. He turns to see Miroku going to sit by them. Inuyasha growls and grabs hold of the back of Miroku's robes. "Hey, what are you doing?" Miroku struggles as he tries to get out of Inuyasha's grip. "We're staying away from them." Inuyasha answers him as they get to the other side of the lake. Once Inuyasha drop Miroku onto ground, he falls down in the same position. "Man, Inuyasha. What on earth has gotten into you?" Miroku asks as he takes off the top of his robe because he can feel the heat basking in. Inuyasha just removes his red haori, but leaves the white under kimono on. "I'm doing this for her own good." Inuyasha tells him. Miroku looks down to him. "What are on earth are you talking about?" Miroku asks him, trying to get to the point.

Inuyasha lies onto his makeshift blanket. "Kagome's in heat." He simply states. Miroku looks more confused, but then realized what Inuyasha was talking about. "Oh you mean it's the time of her month. Well we better stay away from Kagome in particular. Have you been noticing anything else besides that symptoms?" Miroku lies down beside him. Inuyasha thinks back for a couple of times whenever Kagome was in the state. "Well according to her, she'd had a massive appetite, she'll get moody so there's no telling what she'll be like depending on the situation." Inuyasha gives his details.

Miroku nods back, "Well I know for sure that Kagome's state will fade away in a few days. But then there'd be certain demons would be drawn to that intoxicating scent. And they want nothing more than to take her away and do the unthinkable." He said seriously, in other words, pissing Inuyasha's demon blood.

Back where Kagome, Sango, and Shippo, and Kirara are resting, Kagome look up to see Inuyasha and Miroku on the other side of the lake. "What's got into them?" Sango asks her. Kagome shrugs her shoulders. "Beats me. I was going to plot on how to punish them for what they did to Shippo." She lies back down in the shade. Sango is about to do the same thing until Kirara growls. "What is it, Kirara?" Sango asks her feline as the cat transform into her sabre-tooth form. Shippo hops onto the cat's head. "I smell something foul coming." He tells the girls. Knowing that there isn't any time to change back into their outfits, Kagome just puts on her clothes she has on earlier in the day. Sango just got into her demon slaying outfit.

A tree is knocked over, revealing a lizard looking demon. Kagome hurries towards he long bow and quiver of arrows. "What do you want?" Sango asks the monster. The lizard is a teal color. And it's at a height of 7'4". Its tongue wiggles out. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for a mate, and I just found the one." He growls in a lust. Sango gets into her fighting stance, ready to throw her Hiraikotsu. When Kagome is about to take her arrow to shoot it, the lizard turns in mist. That is just surprising to them. "Oh no." Kagome said as she tries to pinpoint where the weak spot is. "I can't find it. If there was a shard in his, I would've been able to tell." She said in such anguish.

Inuyasha's ears twitch. "Miroku, something's coming this way. And I don't think it wants to hang out with us." He said as he grabs his haori and Tetsusaiga and leap towards the girls. Miroku doesn't waste another second as he gets his purple robes and his staff and runs after Inuyasha.

All of sudden, the mist surrounds Kagome. "I'm gonna take you. Because you're in heat. And that's why I must have you." The lizard's voice spoke as it enclosed Kagome. Just hearing that made Kagome shiver. "Like hell I'm going anywhere with you." She shouts as she just shoots the arrow to one part of the mist. The sacred arrow didn't do a thing because it just went through the mist. "What?" She asks. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yells as she throws the giant boomerang, trying to get the mist away from Kagome. The mist did the same thing with Kagome's sacred arrow. "Ha. If you girls didn't figured it out yet, physical attacks won't work on me." The voice tells them. Kagome drops to her knees first then uses her hands to catch her fall, and tries to crawl underneath it if she were trying to escape a house on fire. "Don't bother, girl. My mist not only prevents your physical attacks, but it has a purpose to black you out." The creepy voice said to her. Believing that the voice said is true, Kagome begins to feel lightheaded. "I need to stay awake." She said weakly. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She passes out with a soft thud.

Miroku and Inuyasha came in as fast as they can to help. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asks Sango. "This lizard came out of no where and trapped Kagome in it. Our physical attacks won't work on it." Sango gives the load down. Miroku sighs, "If only I had my wind tunnel, this would be a piece of cake. But with Naraku gone, I have no other choice." He said as he pulls out a few sutras from his robes. He concentrates his own spiritual powers and throws them at the mist. Just like Sango said, the mist stayed intact despite that the sutra's powers couldn't do a thing to it.

All of a sudden the mist subsides, revealing the lizard demon, but with something in its possession that is making Inuyasha's blood boil up. "You bastard! What do you think you're doing?" He shouts as he draws Tetsusaiga. The lizard chuckles. "What am I doing? Well I was minding my own business until you fools came down to the lake. That's when I detected such an intoxicated scent that drove me into the area and take the girl." The lizard explains as he has Kagome's limped body over his shoulder. Just seeing Kagome like that in the enemy's hand is more than enough to force the demon within Inuyasha to surface.

Shippo whimpers. "Sango, I think Inuyasha's going to transform." He hops onto her shoulder nervously. Sango and Miroku see that Inuyasha's bangs are covering his eyes, which means that Shippo isn't bluffing. "Kirara!" Kirara gets to her mistress. "We need to get out of here. Inuyasha is capable of handling this situation on his own." Sango tells her friends as they all get onto Kirara's back and flew away, leaving Inuyasha behind.

Inuyasha's claws grew a few inches, purple jagged stripes appear on his cheeks, and his fangs overlap his lower lip. Lizard doesn't seem intimidated by Inuyasha's transformation, and keeps its spot. But that all changed when Inuyasha's eyes reappeared from being covered by his silvery bangs. Instead of the golden color, they were bloody red with teal irises. "Let the girl go." The raspy voice demands the lizard. The lizard steps a few steps back. "Who are do you think you are? Her mate?" The lizard quivers.

The one word that the lizard said earlier intrigued the demon within Inuyasha, and as such it made him grin. 'A mate? That should be important. By the smell that has been coming for that girl is intriguing enough for me to have her as my mate. And this lizard claimed I'm her mate? Well for starters, there isn't a mate of the male's name on the spot where the neck and shoulder meet. It doesn't have the male scent on her to let other males know that she's been taking. I might as well make it into a reality.' He thought to himself with a grin at the end.

Inuyasha flexes his claws. "Her mate? I thought that you of all demons should know about mates." He taunts the lizards. He first slices off the arm that had Kagome in its grasp. The lizard tries to use his other arm to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha catches the girl and sets her down by a tree bark. "Like hell you know anything about it." Inuyasha slashes his other arm. "Damn you. Why are you like this?" The lizard asks Inuyasha who walks up to the collapsed reptile. Inuyasha narrows his eyes as he walks up to half-dead lizard. "It's because you took something that belongs to me." Inuyasha growls as he pierced Tetsusaiga's blade straight through the body.

With the lizard dead, the demon inside Inuyasha doesn't want to go back inside. He has plans to do and it has to do with a certain girl. Kagome. Still unconscious, Inuyasha carries her bridal style, her backpack and looks around for a suitable shelter.

The area turns from a meadow with a lake to a forest along the mountains. Inuyasha keeps his eyes open to spot something worth using for shelter. A few rumbles of thunder catch his ears. He looks up in the sky as it begins to darken with black skies. "A storm is coming." He said to himself. The rain begins its mission to water the areas. Inuyasha leaps for a few more minutes until he finds a cave. "Finally." He smirks and goes right in.

Inside the cave is pretty big. He looks in caution to make sure there's nothing else is in here besides him and Kagome. Seeing nothing, Inuyasha walks towards the end of the cave. He sets Kagome down who is still out cold, as well as soaked from the downpour. Not only her, Inuyasha is as well. He takes off both his robe of the fire rat and the under shirt. He walks far away but close by. First off he shakes himself quickly like a dog when they get out of water. Making sure he's dried he checks his surroundings he can spot the droplets off some of the stalagmites. He then squeezes the unwanted water out of his discarded clothes. Once dried, he gets back to Kagome.

He frowns as he sees her soaked. He grabs his fire rat, completely dried because of its special abilities. He cups Kagome's cheek. "Kagome?" He whispers to her. Kagome moans as she tries to opens her eyes. Her eyes open up a little to spot Inuyasha, but not the Inuyasha she knows and loves. She tries to move her arms but that mist must've paralyzed her. "Inuyasha?" She murmurs, trying her best to move her limbs. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He tells her gently, not to frightened her.

However, Kagome doesn't look convinced, but she has no choice but to accept Inuyasha's words. "Where are we?" She speaks a little better, coughing a few times. Inuyasha grabs his robe and lends it to her. "It's been raining outside; I'll get a fire going." He tells her as he goes outside to find some wood.

After a few more minutes, the paralysis wore off, Kagome begins to shiver as she strips out of her own soaked shorts and shirt. But she doesn't want to go all out. Once off, she wraps herself in Inuyasha's robe as a makeshift top. She looks around to spot a few stones in one part of the cave. She gathers them into a circular formation for the firewood that Inuyasha's gathering from outside. Kagome waited until Inuyasha came back with a stack load of firewood. Even though it's been raining out, it might be hard for them to start a fire with such damped wood.

Kagome sighs and heads back to where her soaked clothes wear. She grabs the shirt and rings out the remaining water out of the fabric. She does the same for her shorts. She spots Inuyasha's undershirt hanging so she figures that she might as well do the same to dry her clothes.

A spark of lightning made her jump. She shows a frightened expression. A few seconds later a rumble of thunder exploded the area. Kagome is never fond of thunderstorms. No matter how time passed, she'll get over them. Even as a child she'd close the windows, shut the curtains and hide somewhere in the house until the storm is over. The lightning strikes again. Kagome looks out towards the exit and spot a creature there. "Whoever you are, please stay away from me." She whimpers, too scare to see who it really is. "Relax, it's just me." Inuyasha growls to calms her down. Kagome looks up to see him drenched again with a load of wood in both of his arms. But his eyes are still red with the purple jagged stripes on his cheeks. "It was hard for me to find flammable wood because this rain is really annoying me." Inuyasha said with annoyance within his growl. He kneels down and finds the stones that Kagome set up while he was gone. "Did you do this?" He asks her Kagome merely nods. "I wanted to help to make sure that the there a good spot so that the fire would get out of control." She answers him shyly.

Inuyasha understood her for that. "Well we might as well get this fire started. It might take me awhile for a lit." He said as he positions the wood into a teepee shape. Kagome gets into her backpack, and pulls out a box of matches. "I think these can help." She smiles as she scraps the match onto the side of the box to light a spark. Inuyasha sees how Kagome could so such aa thing with the use of wood. The little flame burns, and Kagome throws the match into the wooden teepee. Within contact, the flames spread the other pieces of wood, lighting up the cave.

Once the fire warmed up the cave, Kagome walks back to her backpack. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha growls curiously. Kagome digs through, "I'm thirsty so I'm getting some water. Do you need some?" She answers first then asks her offer to him. Inuyasha watches as Kagome brings out two canteens of water out of the bag. "Is that where the water is?" He walks up to her. Kagome only nods and hands one over to him. Kagome opens up the top and chugs down the liquid down her throat. Inuyasha decides to be nice and offer the canteen and do the same thing on how to drink from it.

Kagome puts her canteen back into the backpack, and pulls out her brush. "What's that thing?" Inuyasha asks her as he points to the mysterious object in Kagome's hand. "Oh this? This is a brush, it helps untangle your hair." She answers and demonstrates it. Inuyasha watches her as she presses the bristles through her raven black hair and stroke it down. Inuyasha couldn't help but to try it too. Just watching brushing her hair has made his temptation go a little higher. Kagome finishes her hair and grabs a towels to dry her hair. "May I try that?" Inuyasha points towards the brush. Kagome shrugs her shoulders and passes the brush.

Remembering how Kagome did her hair, Inuyasha mimics her strokes down his hair, He makes sure he didn't hurt his ears on top of his head. It took him much longer for Inuyasha to completely brush his hair because his hair is much longer than Kagome's hair. The end of his silvery hair stop at bottom of his back. Kagome watches in fascination on how beautiful Inuyasha's silver hair shine from the nearby fire in cave. But that's be to unusual for a man to do his hair. Sure there's other male individuals who have long hair, but not as long as Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru, Naraku's, nor Koga's hair length.

He gives Kagome her brush back. "Kagome we need to talk." He speaks his mind. Kagome looks up to him. "What is it that you want to talk about?" She asks as she sits down in front of the fire. Inuyasha follows her. "Do you want to know what my hanyou conscious was being rude to you earlier?" The demon asks her. Thinking back from earlier in the afternoon, Kagome did what she thought was right to punish Inuyasha for how rude he was to her. "Yeah." She mumbles. "The reason why he was like that was because you're in heat." Inuyasha spoke her to.

Kagome looks up to him. "I'm in heat? What is that?" She asks. She thinks that he's not making sense about this topic. "Well, let's put it this way; there's a point in time, mainly every month, you somehow unnoticed that you're giving off an intoxicating scent. That scent alone is more than enough to influence male demons to come after without a second thought. Inuyasha was doing this because he didn't want to do what that Lizard did earlier." He explains to her as easy as he can.

Kagome thinks back about the details, 'Once every month. Oh no. It's my time. It's my period.' She groans. So I guess that means, the blood that escapes, is carrying that scent." She claims to him. Inuyasha nods for his respond. Kagome sighs, "I had no idea that my scent is that much of temptation. I should go back home then." She said as she is about to stand up and get her bag. But it didn't happen.

Inuyasha grabs hold of her wrist to stop her. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." He tells her seriously." Kagome looks down to see the expression from his red eyes. "But I don't want to lure so many demons because of my condition." She comes up with her excuse. "Sorry, I cannot allow that. No demon will claim you." Inuyasha said back and pulls her onto his lap. With such intimacy, Kagome's cheeks heat up with redness in such blushing way. "Inuyasha, what has gotten into you? Whenever you're like this, you're doing what you want to kill people for some reason." Kagome murmurs, not really sure on what to say next.

Inuyasha narrows his eyes, "Are you telling me that I'm some kind of monster?" He speak with a hint of hurt in his raspy voice. Kagome shakes her head. "No. All I'm saying is that you're trying to do the right thing. Rather good or bad. I also tried to calm you down with the command or the Tetsusaiga. But you didn't want to. You just wouldn't allow it." Kagome looks down as she remembers those times when Inuyasha transformed for the first time.

She feels Inuyasha's hand cupping her cheek to make her look at him in the eye, carefully with his long claws. "The reason I turned into this form is to protect you, from danger from other such beings, even myself." He explains the reason. Having nothing to say back, Kagome merely nods her head. "But then why are you being like right now? I assume you transformed to kill the lizard demon who knocked me out earlier." She speaks to him as she grasps her cheek that Inuyasha's hand that is still holding.

Inuyasha's eyes soften. "It was because the lizard was going to make you its mate." He answers her earlier question. Just hearing that made Kagome shiver in disgust. "Just hearing that was more than enough for me to kill him…but then it crossed my mind." He embraces her. "What crossed your mind?" Kagome asks him. "What crossed my mind was that I have waited long enough to come up the courage to ask you this question." He tightens his embrace. Kagome couldn't help but nuzzle his chin. "And what is that question?" She asks him quietly.

Inuyasha turns her face to make sure that she's paying attention to him as he asks her the most important question in his life. "Will you be my mate?" Kagome smiles fondly. She nuzzles his chin. "Yes. I'll be your mate." She gives him her answer. Just hearing that made Inuyasha the happiest man in the world. He doesn't waste another second as he kisses her fully on the lips. Kagome couldn't help but to wraps her arms around his neck. Inuyasha on the other hand, put his one hand around her back, and the other on the back of her head to keep her in place. Inuyasha lightly nibbles Kagome's lip to explore her mouth. Kagome know that it was gonna happen eventually and opens her mouth to allow Inuyasha's tongue. Not only that, she decides to play along with his tongue. 'Two can play at this play.' She thought with such coy in her voice.

She repositions her arms and presses her hands onto his chest. Within contact, she uses her strength to push him down the ground. Inuyasha didn't expected that one. He look with confusion to find Kagome above him with a sly look. "Are you gonna lay there or are you gonna take advantage on me, just like what I did to you?" She grins. Realizing what she means, Inuyasha grins back and uses his superior strength to swap their positions, making himself above her. "So that's how it's gonna be then." He spoke seducively. Just when he is about to kiss her again, Kagome places her finger on his lips. She then shows her uncertainty. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asks softly.

Kagome sighs, "If we're going to go through this, are you going to get me pregnant as well?" She asks him nervously. To know better, Inuyasha can tell that she doesn't want to have any kids, not as of yet. She still has to get to through school before figuring out on what to do for the rest of her life. Just thinking about it shows his assured look. "It's not gonna happen immediately. You're just gonna bare my mark to let other demons know that you're mine." Then his face turns to uncertainty. "When you're finish with your school stuff, it's up to you rather or not you want to have a family with me or you can stay in your time and pursuit on what you want to do for the rest of your life." He spoke once Kagome removed her finger from his lips.

Hearing him say that made it clear where this is going. She cups his jagged stripe on one of his cheeks. "I just want to finish my school and be with you." She smiles with tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha cups her cheek and wipes her tears away. "Then it means you'll return here and live as long as me. I know it'll be hard to live much longer than our friends. They'll grow old and die as their next generation will keep their tradition alive." He tells her. Knowing that he has a point. Once their mated, their life span will last for a long period of time. But the sad part is that their friends will sure pass on when they grow old. But they want to make sure that their children will carry on their tradition to keep their legacy alive.

Kagome repositions as she shows her neck on the left. "Just bite me." She tells him. Inuyasha doesn't waste another second and immediately bites the junction of her neck and shoulder. Once her let go, he licks away the escaping blood from the two punctured wound. A few seconds later the bite give off his scent. Satisfied with his work he picks her up and take her to the makeshift bedding on the floor. "We're gonna have to inform the others about what happened." Kagome tells him. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her waist. "They'll find us sooner or later." He responds to her. Kagome nods and lies onto his chest as if it was a pillow. Within contact, she can hear his steady heartbeat. It lulled her into sleep. Inuyasha smiles fondly, not only that his purple jagged stripes vanish, as well as his red eyes with the teal irises return to the white and golden irises. His fanged shorten down and his long claws shortened as well. He keeps his soft expression as he goes to sleep, thinking what their will be like once they complete their journey.

THE END

A/N: Sorry about this. I was in a huge writer's block in "That's High School for You." While being in that state, I just came up with this random story. Hope you enjoyed it.

InuyashasGrl26


End file.
